In order to ensure the best seal, the sealing systems between fixed walls and mobile walls, i.e. normally between the fixed abutment frame and the mobile frame respectively provided on the fixed and mobile part of the showcase are extremely important.
For this purpose, more or less compressible gaskets are used together with further closure means to apply a pressure between the fixed walls that form the fixed case of the showcase and the mobile wall of the showcase itself. The closure means that hold the mobile wall against the fixed case are normally located in some points along the abutment frame generally visible to the observer.
Therefore, there is the problem of having gasket means in a position not directly visible to the observer and suitable for ensuring the desired seal.